Belka-City One
'Introduction' The world is a desolate wasteland. Within it lies a city. Outside the boundary walls, the vast land, litered with scattered empires, divided populations and warring nations. Cursed earth. Inside the walls, a massive conglomerate of refugees of the Mighty Belkan nation. An unbroken concrete landscape. With over millions of Belkans flocking in from around the globe, they strive to rebuild their former Empire using mega-highways. Belka-City One. Convulsing, Choking. Breaking under it's own weight. Citizens had feared the street, the guns, pseudo-gangs forming. Eventually the Judicial system was formed. Juries, Executioners, Judges. Belka-City One Belka-City One's inception was conceived as an answer to the massive overcrowding problems the nationals of the Belkan empire faced upon conglomerating together into one continent. Originally designed to house 350 million citizens, the population of Belka-City One soon swelled to an astounding 600+ million people. Despite a city of it's size. Belka-City one boasts a Low-Crime rate per capita, a high quality of life and generally great life expectancy out of it's citizens. All that is demanded is service unto the current Belkan ideology. Belkans still hold their former national colors of Black and Yellow, albeit in this day and age, their nationality and identity is best represented through the Golden Eagle motif which stands as a constant reminder that their Freedom is theirs to uphold through the Law. Government in Belka-City One Belka-City One operated under a municipal government much like the ones found in real-world cities and towns, but this was shortly replaced by the Judges in order to combat the social problems the city was facing, with the Chief Judge answerable only to the President of the Belkan States. However, in the political vacuum left in the wake of the shattered states and general nation's disarray the Judges were left as the de facto government of both Belka-City One and the remainder of any rogue Belkan States.. The Judges, organized into the Justice Department of Belka-City One, are responsible for seeing to the total welfare of the citizens of Belka-City One, overseeing welfare and housing programs as well as collecting taxes, governing businesses, and the necessary duties of policing and sentencing. The municipal council of Belka-City One is responsible for such tasks as the daily weather vote held as the Weather Congress. The Justice Department of Belka-City one has also been faced with several acts of terrorism perpetrated by groups arguing for a restoration of democracy to Belka-City One that ultimately resulted in a referendum on the matter held in 2113 in which the citizens of Belka-City One voted to maintain the dictatorship of the Judges. Life in Belka-City One An unfortunate side-effect contrasting the technological advances and reputation of the former Belkan Empire is that of a soaring unemployment rate, which has lead to a wide variety of passtimes the citizens have invented for themselves, both good and bad. Crime was endemic in Belka-City One, known as the Most Dangerous City in the World, with a serious crime occurring somewhere in Belka-City One every second of every day up until the point where the Judcial system implemented the Iso-cube Rehab centers, where vast amounts of penal-colonists would fight crime contra-sentence. This would either lead to them being productive members of society as Auxilliary troops working alongside judges, arguably avoiding a sentence of life imprisonment, or Resyk. These individuals would be free to walk around and about, only equipped and monitored with a spinal harness to track their location, and execute them instantly via brain-stem severement if they'd stray afar from their tasks at hand or threatened the life of another citizen. Block-wars have been a steady problem for the Judges, often resulting in casualties in the hundreds of thousands of citizens. Block-wars are a form of riot in which two or more neighboring City Blocks (large apartment blocks capable of housing upwards of 50,000 residents each) literally go to war with each other, often initiated by bored CitiDef units of rival blocks. "Crazes" also regularly and briefly sweep the city, often changing by the day. Crazes known to have swept the city in the past have included Syncronized Leaping, PowerBoarding, and Boinging. Some crazes have been known to have an enduring presence in Belka-City One, such as the Fattie craze, or fashion crazes such as Knee and Elbow-Pad wearing. This is one of the many varied citizen responses to the Judges cracking down on many entertainment sources such as greco-roman styled arenas, animal cagefights all the way down to coffee, sugar, narcotics and other mood-altering substances as these are considered unfit for civ-use due to their properties. The Judges outlawed them to prevent civillians from having sudden, drastic changes in their moral-compass. A very effective method that kept everything and everyone in line for decades to come, reducing crime-rates by a staggering 22% each year down to the ever constant 1.7 percentile. The only drugs available for Civ-use are Med-bloc issued controlled substances that extremely rarely result in any alternative use. Transportation systems exist in Belka-City One that accomodate every way of travel, from pedestrian to public transit to hover vehicles. Baffling though these different systems may be, each is surprisingly efficient a vast majority of the time, typically becoming troubled only during large-scale emergencies. Belkan History No one knows for sure, or can remember for that fact, how Belka-City One came to be aside from the mass migrations to a point. Wandering tribesmen, distant holotapes of former Glory.. One thing is for certain. The City. And it's increasing hunger to expand. 'Holo-Tape Records' 1. Psi-Ops Divison Category:Nation Category:Belkans Category:Secret War